Instant meute
by Charle Carval
Summary: La meute Hale est une meute soudée et respectée. Mais comment chaque membre ressentent l'esprit de meute? Entrez dans la tête de Derek, Peter, Talia, Laura... et bien d'autres! (Attention, spoiler de la 6B dans le premier OS)


**Salut les gens! Alors, je me suis laissé tenter par un recueil sur la famille/meute Hale parce que y a jamais trop de Hale x) Bon... recueil et moi ça fait deux en temps normal donc on va essayer hein... Me mettez pas la pression s'il vous plait haha. Ce premier OS est assez triste mais je me voyais mal raconter la vie de Derek sur un ton joyeux hein. Faut dire ce qu'il en ai, il a beau être super beau gosse et mignon, il n'en reste pas moins un mec à la vie merdique. Bref, je savais pas quoi mettre en rating donc j'ai mis... un peu au hasard ralala.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis!**

La première fois que Derek perdit un membre de sa meute, il avait cinq ans. Ce fut brusque, violent et douloureux. Le choc l'avait maintenu au sol plusieurs minutes et quand il avait pu enfin se relever, bien qu'hésitant, il avait courru rejoindre David, son grand-frère de dix ans son ainé. Celui-ci l'avait attrapé dans une étreinte et Derek avait pensé que ça avait vraiment du être grave pour que David lui fasse un calin car c'était l'un des membres le moins tactiles de la meute. Puis il y avait eu le bruit, l'affolement et l'incompréhension de Derek. La cavalcade dans l'escalier et le bruit de la course de Talia, sa mère, sur le parquet. Son soulagement palpable quand elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. David qui les rejoignait quelques minutes plus tard, avec Laura et Cora, les deux soeurs de Derek. Les mots de sa mère, sanglottés à son oreille: Mes bébés, mes touts petits, tout va bien, je suis là, tout va bien. Le téléphone d'en bas, qui sonnait sans arrêt depuis quelques minutes et auquel David partit répondre. Il était revenu quelques instants plus tard, rapportant qu'Alex, le père de Derek, allait bien et qu'il en était de même pour Peter, Olivia et le bébé qui n'était pas encore né. Talia s'était alors relevé et avait cessé d'être leur mère pour devenir leur alpha. Elle avait demandé à David de réunir toute la famille dans le salon, pendant qu'elle identifiait la victime. A cette époque là, la meute Hale était une grande meute, soudé et respecté. Derek avait si mal à la tête et au coeur, qu'il ne protesta même pas quand son frère le porta jusque dans le salon malgré la peine qu'il voyait sur le visage de sa mère. Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. A la manière qu'avait David de froncer les sourcils, lui qui restait pourtant tout le temps impassible, Derek voyait qu'il ressentait cette douleur lui aussi. On l'avait alors déposer sur le canapé avec ses soeurs et ils s'étaient serrés les uns sur les autres, comme il le faisait parfois pendant les repas de meute. Une demi-heure plus tard, Talia avait annoncé l'identité de la victime. Tyler, le cousin de Derek, âgé de sept ans seulement avait été tué par des chasseurs dans la foret et retrouvé mort, coupé en deux. Après ça, Ellen et Jon, les parents de Tyler, avaient passé énormément de temps à la maison, ayant besoin de la présence de leur alpha pour apaiser leur mal-être et leur tristesse. Puis, petit à petit, les rires avaient repris dans les repas de meute et, sans avoir oublié Tyler, chacun continuait à vivre.

Pour ressentir de nouveau cette douleur si particulière, Derek dut attendre dix ans. Un mardi de sa quizième année, alors qu'il était au lycée, il s'était effondré en plein cours d'algébre, le dernier cour de sa journée. Il criait, pleurait et covulsait au sol comme si on lui retirait des membres de son corps. Les élèves autour de lui s'étaient agités, inquiet ou curieux mais il était incappable de s'en rendre compte. Il ne pensait qu'à sa meute, qu'à sa famille. A Talia, qui avait pris sa journée pour accueillir l'intégralité de la meute qui venait passer les vacances de fin d'année à Beacon Hills. A Alex, qui devait être à la maison depuis quelques heures maintenant. A Peter et Olivia qui devaient aider aux préparatifs du repas de ce soir. A David, qui à l'instar d'Alex travaillait au journal local et avait du finir sa journée en même temps que lui. A Cora qui finissait plus tôt que lui aujourd'hui et qui devait se trouver à la maison aussi. A Donna, Mattew, Gaby, Dylan, Carol, Jon, Ellen et la petite Ollie qu'il avait hâte de retrouver. La douleur était pire que celle de son souvenir, il avait la sensation qu'on lui brûlait chaque partie de son corps et que ses poumons ne pouvaient plus fonctionner. Quand la douleur s'estompa, il lui sembla qu'elle avait duré des siècles. Laura était ensuite arrivé en courant, en larmes. Sans se soucier du grand nombre d'humains présents, elle avait fait flasher ses yeux et il avait compris. Les yeux de Laura brillaient d'un beau rouge bordeaux ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Talia Hale avait cédé son pouvoir à sa fille qui se prédestinait à devenir alpha. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça si elle n'était pas en grand danger de mort. Laura avait lu la réalisation dans les yeux de Derek et avait hocher la tête, tout aussi bouleversée qu'il l'était. Ils étaient sortis du lycée en courant, ignorant autant les appels des élèves et du professeur que la douleur qui les animaient au plus profond d'eux mêmes. Lorsqu'ils avaient atteints la demeure familliale, il ne restait déja plus rien. Leur famille, leur meute et toute leur vie étaient partis en fumée. Derek avait crié, beaucoup, et son loup qui se manifestait normalement dans toutes les situations où il se sentait menacé, refusait de se montrer. C'était l'adjoint du shérif, Noah Stilinski, qui les avait rejoints en premier. Il les avait enlacés et leur avait parlé pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de bouger. Un incendie, présumé accidentel avait touché leur maison alors que tous étaient à l'intèrieur. Les pompiers étaient arrivés trop tard. Le premier corps que la police avait identifié était celui de Talia Hale, elle avait été retrouvé sur le perron de la batisse, sûrement morte en essayant de fuir les flammes. Une quinzaine de corps avaient été retrouvés enfermés de l'extèrieur dans la cave. Quelques jours plus tard, on apprit à Laura et Derek que c'était probablement leur oncle Peter qui avait pris peur à cause du feu et avait enfermé les autres dans la cave, tentant probablement de les protéger même si les pompiers étaient assez septiques. Ils se demandaient pourquoi la cave alors qu'il aurait été plus simple de les faire sortir par derrière, le feu ayant démarré dans la cuisine. Peter avait été retrouvé, à l'instar de Talia, à l'extèrieur de la maison. Il tenait dans ses bras sa femme, Olivia qui avait placé ses mains autour de son ventre, dans un signe évident de protection. Cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Olivia et le bébé avaient inhalés trop de fumée et Peter ne devait sa survie qu'à sa condition de loup-garou. Brulé au troisième degré, il était plongé dans un profond coma. Laura et Derek, après la conclusion de l'enquête qui avait été classé en tragique accident, avaient décidés de partir de Beacon Hills. Ils ne pouvaient plus supporter la maison en ruine, l'odeur de brulé qui continuait à flotter dans l'air après des semaines, l'absence des membres de leur meute et les regards de pitié des gens au lycée ou dans la rue. C'était devenu trop dur. Ils avaient choisi New-York, connue pour son bruit perpétuel et ses habitant centrés sur eux-même. C'est ce dont ils avaient besoin. Laura ayant dix-huit ans, elle pu accéder à l'héritage familliale qui se comptait en millions de dollars. Sans gaspiller de l'argent, Derek et Laura vivèrent aisément pendant six ans. Ils formaient une meute à deux et ça leur convenait. Ils ne se changeaient plus trop, leurs loups restant enfermé la plupart du temps à l'intèrieur d'eux. Les pleines lunes étaient des jours comme les autres désormais. Il n'y avait plus de repas de meute de toute façon, plus personne pour participer à la course en meute dans les bois, plus personne qui racontaient sa journée joyeusement. Il n'y avait plus personne. Et cet état des faits changea considérablement Derek. Il devint plus sombre, moins souriant, moins bavard. Il se referma sur lui-même et commença à courrir tout le temps, à faire du sport sans arrêt parce que ça lui permettait, pendant quelques secondes, de ne plus penser à ses parents, à ses cousins et cousines, à David et Cora. Laura changea aussi, mais de manière plus subtile. Elle arrêta de poser des questions sur ce que faisait Derek la journée, quand elle travaillait à la bijouterie du coin de la rue. Elle ne toucha jamais au four ou à la plaque de cuisson, se contentant de commander à diner. Elle se mit à sortir le soir, revenant parfois avec un homme ou une femme, que Derek ne voyait plus jamais ou ne revenant pas avant le lendemain soir.

Six ans après leur installation à New York, une lettre de Beacon Hills arriva. La mairie les priait de venir signer quelques papiers pour que la destruction des ruines de leur ancienne maison soit effectuée. Laura ne sortit pas la nuit de l'obtention de cette lettre mais pleura beaucoup. Derek, lui, courrut pendant huit heures dans la ville. Quand il revint, il s'effondra sur son lit, vidé de toute énergie. Laura, voulant épargner à Derek la souffrance d'un retour à Beacon Hills, même temporaire, décida d'y aller seule. Elle ne revint jamais. Quatre jours après son départ, Derek eu mal au coeur et à la tête. Il passa ce jour là à pleurer, vomir et défoncer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Une semaine plus tard, Derek revenait à Beacon Hills. Il ne passa pas voir Peter. Il évita les regards le plus possible et ne s'approcha pas du cimetière.

Derek rencontra quelques temps plus tard Scott McCall, un jeune loup-garou mordu depuis peu et son ami Stiles Stilinski, le fils de l'adjoint du shériff (maintenant shériff à son tour) qui l'avait aidé à faire face après l'incendie. Derek ne fit pas le lien.

Quand il s'avéra que c'était Peter qui était sortit de son coma et qui avait viré dans la folie, qui avait tué Laura pour s'approprier son pouvoir d'alpha et qui avait ensuite mordu Scott, Derek tint bon. Il renforça sa carapace déja bien solide et fit encore plus de sports mais il tint bon.

Quand il enterra la moitié de corps de Laura, sous sa forme louve comme la tradition lupaine l'exige et qu'il se fit arrêter par le Shériff Stilinski quelques jours plus tard en tant que suspect du meurtre de sa soeur, Derek soupira et pleura, longtemps.

Quand il sut que Scott était amoureux d'Allison Argent, la nièce de Kate Argent que Derek avait profondément aimé puis haïe à un point inimagineable quand il avait su qu'elle était la responsable de l'incendie du manoir, il avait tenu bon. La peur qu'un tel évènement se produise de nouveau lui avait provoqué quelques crises de paniques et deux ou trois nuits de cauchemars mais il avait tenu bon.

Quand il du tuer Peter, Derek essaya d'agir comme quelqu'un d'autre le ferait. Il se déconnecta de son propre corps, arrêta de se transformer et son loup, pourtant si tranquille depuis l'incendie, prit le contrôle à nouveau.

Quand Scott, Stiles et Allison tentèrent d'empêcher Derek de transformer quelques humains en loup-garou pour former une nouvelle meute maintenant qu'il était un alpha, il grogna plus et ne montra pas à quel point il se dégoutait lui-même. Si il y avait quelque chose que Derek n'avait jamais souhaité dans sa vie, c'était bien de devenir un alpha. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait abandonner le pouvoir de sa famille.

Quand Derek transforma Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd et Isaac Lahey, il pensa vraiment qu'ils pouvaient être une meute tout les quatres. Malgré le refus de Scott de les rejoindre et malgré le fait que Jackson Whittemore, un autre adolescent qu'il avait mordu, rejette la morsure.

Quand un kanima apparut et se mit à tuer tout le monde, Derek essaiya de motiver ses troupes. Quand le kanima se révèla être Jackson, Derek était un peu dépassé.

Quand Erica et Boyd décidèrent de quitter sa meute parce qu'elle ne les satisfaisait pas et qu'Isaac rejoignit Scott, Derek arrêta de réfléchir et décida de juste laisser les choses se faire d'elle même.

La meute d'alphas, Jennifer, sa nouvelle adolescence à cause de Kate, la perte de ses pouvoirs de loups-garous (toujours à cause de Kate), Braeden, Stiles et le nogitsune, sa transformation en loup complet, son départ de Beacon Hills avec sa soeur Cora qui avait disparu de la ciculation mais s'est révélé être bien vivante... Derek vit tout cela en mode pilote automatique.

Quelques mois plus tard, Derek revient à Beacon Hills pour y apprendre que Scott a du combattre des médecins de l'horreur, des chimères, un chien de l'enfer, Eichen House et la bête du gévaudan. C'est un peu trop pour Derek qui se demande comment le jeune alpha a pu gérer tout ça.

Quand il voit Peter, Malia (sa cousine, la fille de Peter en fait), Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Liam, Mason, Corey, Noah, Chris, Melissa, Jordan, Jackson, Ethan et tant de gens qu'il ne connait pas faire front commun, il réalise que sa place est là. Avec Scott, Stiles et les derniers membres de sa famille. Pendant ces mois passés en Amérique du Sud avec Cora, Derek s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait maintenant une nouvelle vie. Une meute qui tenait à elle, une nouvelle famille. Lui, était resté au même point qu'à la mort de Laura, seul et fermé au monde. Il sait qu'à présent, il doit aller de l'avant et faire de son mieux pour que Beacon Hills soit en sécurité.

 **Pour ma défense... je n'ai pas encore vu la 6B (oui honte à moi) donc je ne connais absolument pas le décor ni les ennemis. J'ai essayé de faire parler ma soeur pour qu'elle me dise les créatures présentes, comment se passer le retour de Derek tout ça tout ça mais cette fille a une mémoire de poisson rouge! Elle ne se souvenait même pas que Jackson et Ethab revenaient, j'vous jure. Bref, à vos marques... Reviews!** **ps: Au fait, les prochains OS seront surement sur des tranches de vie du passé, le premier amour de Derek, la rencontre Talia/Alex tout ça...**


End file.
